


Being Honest

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gags, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Nonverbal Consent, Obedience, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Lucifer always seems to know what you want before you do. By taking control and pushing your boundaries, the first-born forces you to be honest with him… and yourself.SEMI-SPOILER: Set-up (and general MOOD) inspired by a Chat received from Lucifer after the month-long ban.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 413





	1. Chapter 1

Majolish is always a treat. Asmo’s the one who usually shops there with you, but occasionally, you’ll go with Mammon when he has a modeling gig he thinks might impress you. Today you’re here with Lucifer as a reward for a job well done. Though it isn’t a job you are particularly proud of. You shake your head, remembering the favor Lucifer had asked of you. _Poor Mammon._

The eldest demon brother sees your expression and walks over. “Finding anything you like?” He asks as you browse through a collection of colorful dresses on the rack in front of you. You pull out a dress and hold it up uncertainly. “I’m not sure yet.” You reply absentmindedly, turning the garment around several times to get a good look at it. The skirt of the dress billows prettily with the motion. The cut _does_ seem flattering, and the length is right. _Hmm…_ Lucifer waits patiently while you consider, admiring your serious countenance. The dress is a deep carnation red. He guesses, rightly, that you’re concerned that the color might not be right for you. With a contemplative sigh, you move to return the dress to the rack. Lucifer touches your arm lightly. “Why don’t you try it on?” _Well, why not?_ You think. At least then you’ll be more confident in your decision, either way.

The two of you head to the dressing rooms, where full-length mirrors and cushy seating abound. You find an empty dressing room and tilt your head at Lucifer. “I’ll be in here.” He nods, settling into a nearby couch while you secure yourself in the small room. He can see your ankles and feet below the door as you lift one foot up after the other to remove your shoes, hopping briefly on one leg. Smiling almost imperceptibly, he lets his eyes wander the rest of the room, buzzing with the sounds of Majolish customers. It’s not a particularly busy afternoon, but more than a few demons are seeking out the latest fashions. One of the mannequins in this room sports a flowing sequined outfit – all sparkle and shine. He makes a mental note to check if they have Asmo’s size before the two of you leave; it’s been a while since he’d gotten him something nice, what with his student council responsibilities and the exchange program. Lucifer sighs. He’s been distracted. And not least of his distractions is you, the human he never expected to feel anything special for. And here you are, so close, yet still unwilling to act on the feelings he knows you have for him. 

Lucifer’s eyes are invariably drawn back to where your bare legs peep out from beneath the dressing room door. He watches you shuffle, no doubt fiddling with the upper half of your uniform. “Listen, MC. There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk with you about.” You pause, head still stuck inside your shirt. What could Lucifer want to say to you? Your exam scores were decent, after all, and this shopping spree is compensation for the favor with Mammon. You finish removing your top, adding it to the pile of clothes beside you and pick up the wine-red dress. “O-kay,” You say hesitantly. “Uhm, what’s going on?” This really doesn’t sound like he’s getting ready for a lecture, you tell yourself, but your pulse quickens apprehensively none-the-less.

“I’m aware that you’ve gotten quite… close with my brothers.” Lucifer states, his voice coming from the other side of the door. You frown, unsure of what he’s implying. Stepping into the dress, you pull it up around your hips and slip your arms into the sleeves. “Well, you could say that. After all, we’ve lived together for nearly a year.” Your reply is purposefully vague. “And we’ve been through a lot, really.” You add, arranging the garment on your shoulders. This past year in the Devildom has _not_ been an easy one, that’s for sure. You feel for the zipper at your back, but it’s out of your reach. Stepping out of the dressing room, you position yourself in front of the mirror. “Lucifer, a hand?” You angle away from him, baring the smooth skin of your back, the opening of your dress reaching from your shoulders to your waist.

Lucifer stands, coming over to you. He hesitates for only a moment with his fingers on the zipper at the small of your back before pulling it up. “Of course,” Lucifer concedes, as you step over to the mirror. “You’ve changed all our lives, and I suppose it’s only natural that they’ve grown closer to you because of this.” You try to study your reflection, conscious of the way your outfit accentuates your curves. You can see Lucifer watching you from the corner of your eye. The way he’s looking at you makes it difficult to concentrate on your purchasing decision.

“I was actually referring to something more intimate.” Lucifer says, his crimson eyes gleaming with something like jealousy. You feel a blush threaten to rise in your cheeks at his insinuation, but push it down, trying to focus on the dress draped over your body. The nerve of this demon, to pry into your private life while constantly accusing you of doing the same to him. Lucifer is over-protective, to be sure, but somehow this doesn’t feel like _that_ kind of concern. “Last time I checked, you had no problem with me making pacts with your brothers.” You say, slightly irritated, brushing off his inuendo.

You turn around to find him alarmingly close. The demon reaches out a gloved hand, softly stroking your cheek. His unexpected display of affection is unnerving, and you note the coolness in his sanguine eyes uneasily. “Tell me,” Lucifer demands quietly, hand still on your cheek. “Which of my brothers do you prefer? Who leaves you the most… satisfied?” His voice is patronizing, his question intended to embarrass you. You pull away from his touch roughly, turning back to the mirror to smooth the folds of fabric, noting with annoyance the pink in your reflected cheeks. Lucifer stands just behind you, continuing his questions, arms crossed. “Is it Asmo? He’s certainly the most experienced. I imagine it’d be easy for him to please a human like you.” You know better than to reply, but his accusatory tone is unpleasant. If he wants you to be honest, he should make a bit of an effort to sound less condescending. “My relationships with your brothers are none of your business, Lucifer.” You retort sharply.

Lucifer bristles behind you, about to insist that it _is,_ in fact, his business. You don’t give him the chance. If he wants to play – fine, you’ll play. With a sly smile, you decide to have a bit of fun. “But if you must know, you’re right, Asmo knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. When it comes to passion, however, I think Satan is the most devoted.” You smooth your dress nonchalantly, admiring your reflection. “Levi took a little coaxing, but he’s surprisingly energetic. Beel and Belphie, well, the twins couldn’t be more different in their… techniques.” You chuckle, enjoying yourself. “Out of them all, though, I’d have to say Mammon is probably the most attentive.” You glance in the mirror to see Lucifer standing stiffly, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Perhaps he’s trying to work out how much truth there is in your report, you think. You smirk, deciding to let him wonder as you return to the dressing room, content that you’ve given him a taste of his own medicine.

Lucifer follows you, his elegant form looming over you in the small space. You turn towards him questioningly, about to chastise him for coming with you. His presence is almost suffocating – at least, the air seems to have left your lungs. “W-what are you doing?” You stammer, breathless from his sudden nearness, your confidence depleting at an alarming rate. Something in you weakens when he looks at you like that, so self-assured, so certain in his estimation of you. “Were you going to unzip that dress by yourself?” Lucifer asks. He comes close, toying with the zipper at the nape of your neck. His demeanor is clouded with an emotion you’ve seen on Levi’s face many times. Is the Avatar of Pride… envious?

Lucifer rests a gloved hand on your thigh beneath your dress, and your heart jumps at the unanticipated touch. “None of my brothers are capable of giving you what you want, MC.” Lucifer explains in low tones. “What you _really_ want.” You swallow as he begins to unzip your dress, his gloved fingers brushing the sensitive skin of your back. Your eyes flutter as his touch awakens something inside you – something you thought you’d managed to keep hidden. _Does he know…_? You shudder nervously. Or is it eagerly? It’s hard to tell with Lucifer so close…

“And what is it I want?” You inquire, steadying your voice as Lucifer works the zipper lower. Your breath is uneven as you lick your lips, which have suddenly become dry. He chooses his next words carefully. “To submit yourself wholly to me.” Lucifer says, finally, his voice like velvet. Your breath hitches as your heart thumps wildly in your chest – _he knows_. He moves his hand from your zipper to the back of your head, tilting your face upward until his lips are a breath from your own. A dull tingling between your legs warns you that your will is precariously weak. Defenseless, you try to hide the hunger that so quickly surfaces in his company. 

Nearby laughter draws your attention to the dressing room door, which hangs open. The store isn’t bustling, but it isn’t empty, either. Customers peruse in the near distance, and a couple walks past your open door, purchases in tow. For a moment, you had forgotten you were in public. “Are you distracted, MC?” Lucifer reprimands you softly, stroking your thigh, bringing your focus back to him. He leans against you, lowering his head to whisper in your ear. “Does it bother you that they might be watching?” He slips his hand higher up your thigh, towards your heat, the smooth leather of his gloves caressing your skin. You bite back a whimper, feeling the weakness in your stomach spread to your legs. “Or maybe the thought excites you?” Lucifer observes, chuckling softly – you blush so sweetly at his words. “Maybe you want them to see you being ravaged by the Morning Star.” His choice of words is deliberate; he knows how highly you regard him.

“I-I – N-not here…” You protest haltingly, head spinning violently at the mere suggestion that Lucifer could take you here, now, in this public place. _He wouldn’t…_ “No?” Lucifer inquires quietly, his voice disapproving. He caresses your abdomen, watching your lips part with your shallow breaths as the hem of your dress raises to expose your thighs. _Would he?_ “You don’t want me to claim you, here, in front of them?” He moves his fingers across your panty-line, and you all but melt into him, hiding your burning face. “Be honest with me, MC.” Lucifer’s voice drips with authority, compelling you to confess.

You start to speak, but your words are lost in a muffled moan as, with the tip of his gloved fingers, Lucifer traces your slit through your soaked panties. Your body quivers against him, and he smiles, satisfied. “Ah, so you are aroused by the idea.” He rubs his thumb past your sensitive clit, making you gasp. “Lu-Lucifer…” You exude lust with every breath, your will unraveling so easily in his hands. Lucifer watches your face closely, admiring the embarrassed longing in your half-closed eyes. Finally, you’re being honest with him, if only with your body. Deftly, he slips your panties to the side. “If this isn’t what you want, then tell me to stop.” He says, offering you a way out, an opportunity to deny him – to deny your own obscene desires. You moan in quiet distress as his fingers skirt your entrance.

Pressing his body closer to yours, his chin resting on your head, Lucifer slips a gloved finger inside of you, making you gasp. You moan, struggling to maintain composure as Lucifer relentlessly thrusts one, then two fingers in and out of you. “You’re so wet, MC.” Lucifer murmurs into your hair. The demon closes his eyes as you clench around his fingers. Your dress billows with his movements, and you can just make out the lewd, slippery sounds his movements make. Glancing covertly at the open door, you try to hold back your whimpers to avoid drawing attention to the two of you up against the dressing room wall.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Lucifer’s voice is subdued. You can’t tell if he’s mocking you, or if he really wants you to respond. His touch is forceful, but there’s something in the way he presses his lips to your hair, in the protective curve of his shoulders around you, partly shielding you from the open doorway… “Yes,” You manage to whisper quietly. Lucifer’s fingers move slowly, trailing across your slick opening, teasing at your swollen nub. You’re ready. His hushed voice interrupts your soft moans. “Should I make you mine?” His question makes you oddly dizzy, and you cling to him for support, nodding.

The first-born exhales heavily into your hair – your passive response isn’t enough. “Beg me, MC.” He whispers, turning to see your face, his crimson eyes smoldering darkly. His dominating stare sends waves of longing through you, and you curse him silently for exploiting your weakness. “P-please, Lucifer.” The neediness in your voice would be embarrassing, but your longing outweighs any self-consciousness. You’d like nothing more than to submit to him, here, in full view of anyone who might be watching. “Please _what_ , MC?” He watches your flushed face closely, intent on your lips as you plead with him. “Please, make me yours.” Your voice is edged with desperation. Lucifer growls quietly, appeased by your supplication. He rewards you by curling his fingers against your walls, making you whine. He leans back down towards you, his breath warm on your neck. “It’s enough to know I could have you, if I wanted to.” Lucifer purrs in your ear.

You let out a sigh that is half a groan as he steps back, disconnecting from your body. His abrupt absence leaves you unbalanced. You steady yourself, disheveled, your yearning dripping down your thighs. The demon appraises you, calmly wiping his hand with a handkerchief from his pocket. “I’m not a just another name to be crossed off your list, MC.” He says firmly. You lean against the wall, breathing heavily. “Let’s get the dress.” Lucifer says, appreciating the view in front of him. “I would like you to wear it to dinner tonight.”

***

Dinner is quiet, as you are uncharacteristically reserved with Lucifer. You’re usually up for conversing about his work for the student council or catching up on the affairs of his brothers – defending Mammon when you’re feeling brave enough – but tonight you say little. It’s only on the walk back to the House of Lamentation that Lucifer addresses your reticence. “You seem withdrawn this evening.” He comments as you walk side-by-side. “Have I bored you?” He notices your downcast eyes. This demure behavior is so unlike you.

You listen to the clip of Lucifer’s heels on the walkway, stark and steady. All through dinner, you had been trying to work out the _why._ It’s not like a pure power play would be out of character for the Avatar of Pride, but this was so _personal_. You thought you knew how Lucifer felt about you, but this afternoon’s episode has left you uncertain. Without looking up, you ask tiredly: “What was the point?”

Lucifer stops walking and turns to you in mild confusion. “What do you mean, MC?” _As if he doesn’t know_ , you think. Fine, you’ll be more assertive. Sadist that he is, it’s possible this was nothing more than an ego boost, a self-indulgent experiment to see whether he could make you admit how badly you need him. But Lucifer doesn’t act without purpose. If he has another aim, you want to know what it is. “What was the point of… of making me beg for you?” You look up at him for the first time since you started walking together.

Lucifer’s looks at you with concern. “I’ve been curious, MC, about why you didn’t seek me out. Why you went to my brothers, but not to me.” He lowers his voice. “I can sense your longing whenever we are together, and it puzzles me that you won’t be open about your feelings.”

“So, this is about your ego.” You confront him, eyes narrowed. “You’re jealous of your brothers. Of what you think… Of my relationships with them.”

Lucifer laughs quietly. “No, MC, this isn’t about me.” He lifts a hand to touch your cheek, but you back away. He sighs. “You haven’t been honest with me, but more than that, you haven’t been honest with yourself. Today, I decided to show you what it is you really want.” You flush as the shame you hadn’t been able to feel earlier in the heat of the moment fills your cheeks.

“Then _you_ should be honest with _me._ ” You push a finger angrily into his chest. “Why go to the trouble of making me admit to what I want from you, just so you can reject me?” Your voice rises with your emotion. Sadist or not, his behavior was inexcusable.

Lucifer’s brow furrows as he frowns. “You think I rejected you?”

“You _humiliated_ me, Lucifer!” You’re almost shouting, but you don’t care. Surely Lucifer won’t want to make a scene. Not here, not where anyone can see. But he was about to get one. If he could humiliate you, then you’d do the same to him. “You made me _beg_ , just so you could make your disinterest painfully clear.” A few passers-by turn to look, but quickly scurry on their way once they recognize the recipient of your anger.

He grabs you roughly by your arm and brings his face down to yours. He seems dangerously close to losing his cool. “Who says I don’t want you, MC? You think that just because I didn’t take you there, in that store, that I don’t…” He takes a deep breath to calm himself. Behind the anger in your eyes, he sees something more vulnerable. Maybe he has misjudged you, after all. Either way, you deserve to know the truth. “The _way_ I want to have you, MC… I had to know if you wanted that, too.” He loosens his grip on your arm. “I want to be clear about what you’re getting into if you decide to cross that line with me. I respect you, and I need you to make such a decision knowingly, freely.”

You stare blankly in surprise, trying to process what he’s just said. So, he _does_ want you? “Lucifer,” You’re not sure you understand, but you’re trying. “You needed to know if I wanted _what_ , exactly?” You ask. The glow in Lucifer’s eyes makes your heart skip a beat. He reaches out for your cheek once more, and this time you let him. “To succumb to your most base instincts, MC. To explore the limits of physical pleasure under my guidance. To be mine, body and soul.”

***

You can’t quite remember how you’d ended up here, in his room, naked and on your knees. That moment earlier, walking back to the house, had been like a dam breaking. You’d come back to his room in a daze, utterly unprepared for whatever he might have planned. But he was right; this _is_ what you wanted. And you know that Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, is the only one who can give it to you.

Your legs are tucked beneath you, your back straight as Lucifer walks towards you, heels clicking. In his hands is a collar with a thin silver chain. He notices your wide eyes and crouches down to your level, dangling the silver chain from his gloved fingers. “This is a very special collar, MC.” He turns the ruby red leather over in his hands, and you see the flash of small, intricately embedded pieces of midnight stone. “You see, it has to be worn voluntarily. Only the wearer is able to fasten it closed.” He unfastens the bejeweled collar. “Why? Is it magic?” You ask, entranced by the delicate beauty of the neckwear – and his fingers coiling around it. Lucifer smiles. “Yes. Wearing the collar gives whoever’s on the other end of the chain the control. Of course, it doesn’t remove the wearer’s will – it only cages it. By wearing it, you submit to your partner completely.”

Lucifer watches you carefully as he poses his question. “Would you like to put it on?” His look is gentle, and you realize he is genuinely asking. This isn’t one of those times he presumes to know what you want; it’s important to him that you choose him willingly. You reach out for his hands, drawing them towards you. Kissing his gloved fingers sweetly, you take the collar from his grasp. It’s light, but sturdy, and so beautifully red… the color of the dress he bought you. _His_ color. Lucifer maintains his hold on the end of the silver chain. “I should also tell you that, once it’s on, you’ll be unable to remove the collar.” Lucifer murmurs. “Only I will be able to release you.” He tilts your face up to his, pressing his lips softly against yours. “Can you do that, MC? Can you submit to me?”

You lift the collar up around your neck as Lucifer watches with dark eyes. You find the clasp and fasten it securely. A tingle thrills through every inch of your body from your neck down. The leather feels amazing on your skin, and you reach up to touch it, but Lucifer catches your hand in his own. Gently, he places both your hands, palms up, on your thighs. “We’re going to start slow tonight.” You frown, prompting the demon to chuckle. “Don’t worry, MC. I won’t disappoint you. If you do exactly as I say and follow my lead, I know you’ll enjoy yourself as much as I will.”

Lucifer stands, towering above you in your kneeled position. Peeling his leather gloves off carefully and tucking them in his coat pocket, he gives his first order. “Stand up, MC, legs apart.” You’re pulled upright as if by an invisible wire, straightening your back and planting your feet widely. Lucifer ‘tsks’ at you, putting his hands on your hips to correct your stance. Now you see why he’s removed his gloves. The touch of his skin in place of the leather of his gloves sends shockwaves of desire through your center. “Arms behind your back.” He commands, and you do as your told. He steps back to take stock of you, his chin resting in his hand. He nods approvingly.

“Now come with me.” Lucifer winds the silver chain around one hand. Without waiting for the tug of the chain, you follow him to his bedside, feet moving with quick, quiet steps. When he tells you to lie in his bed, the compulsion is immediate, and you splay yourself in the center of his sheets. Lifting your arms above your head, he tells you to wait. You do so, motionless, as Lucifer leaves your side. The seconds pass painfully slowly while you wait for him to return. When he does, you gasp.

Full naked, Lucifer is so beautiful it almost hurts. The paleness of his skin, the crimson of his eyes… You feel both very small and very proud to be here, to be _his._ Even like this, completely unclothed and in his human form, he radiates nobility. _What must it be like to see him like this while in his demon form?_ The thought makes you dizzy. “I don’t think you’re ready for that yet, MC.” Lucifer is beside you on the bed, humming in your ear. _How does he know_?! Was it a magic property of the collar that he could seemingly read your thoughts? Had you mumbled something unknowingly? Or was he just reading the dazzled hunger in your eyes? You can feel his arousal pressed against your hip, making you squirm. His dark hair frames his face prettily, and the way he looks at you sends a pleasant warmth through your limbs. This is what you’ve been aching for, been agonizing over, for months. Now that he is here with you, you can’t believe it took so long for you to come to terms with your feelings for him. To be honest with both of you.

After giving you a quick kiss, Lucifer moves towards your feet. Kneeling on the bed, he raises one of your legs until your heel is even with his shoulder. Without breaking eye contact, he brings your foot to his lips, kissing your sole gently. The heat of his breath makes you lightheaded. “I’m going to make you mine tonight.” He says, planting several more soft kisses on your toes, sending a shiver through you. “And when we’re done, everyone will know who you _really_ prefer.” His low tone is alluring, and you can already feel the warm wetness between your legs. Gripping the surrounding sheets lightly, you force yourself to lie still while Lucifer moves up your leg, kissing and caressing as he goes. As he nears your thighs, he pushes your legs further apart, and you obediently spread them wide for him. Getting down on his stomach between your legs, he touches your hips, letting his nails trail over your sensitive skin. Bowing his head, Lucifer kisses the inside of your thigh, inches away from your heat. You whine, arching your back, craving more of his mouth. He doesn’t seem to mind, but holds you down by your hips, continuing to work on your soft skin with his lips.

A sudden sharp prick of pain snaps your eyes open. You cry out, startled, but Lucifer ignores you, sucking hungrily on the bite mark he’s made on your inner thigh. The pain dulls to a steady sting as his suction draw the blood into your skin. When Lucifer removes his mouth, the bloody blush of his love mark remains. You steady your breath, blood pumping with adrenaline at the blend of pain and pleasure. You watch as he transfers his attention to your other thigh, and brace yourself. Your legs tremble as he repeats the act, leaving another red mark in your flesh. Lucifer continues, covering your most sensitive areas with his markings, tattooing his ownership in bright, blotchy blossoms. His kisses follow, assuaging your hot skin with reassuring tenderness. Your hips, your breasts, your neck, – he tastes all of these and more, thrilling in your delighted whimpers.

It’s only when he stops that you come down from the high brought on by your adrenaline. Your body is on fire; every fiber taut with sensitivity. He watches you pant, catching your breath, and rubs his thumb over a particularly dark mark he’s made on your underarm. Sitting up, Lucifer tugs at your chain, sending titillating sparks down your spine. You struggle to get your legs under you, so you crawl to him on weak knees. Cupping your face in his hands, Lucifer smiles at you knowingly. You’re just so charming, there on all fours, wearing nothing but his collar and covered in his marks. He decides to reward you. “Is there something you want, MC?” You realize you haven’t said a word to him since putting on the collar, but now his question prompts a reply. ”Y-yes...” You’re dying to show your gratitude, to give him something in return – to earn your stripes, so to speak. “Good, I see we’re being honest.” Lucifer commends you with a kiss on your forehead. Dropping his hands from your hot face, he settles himself in the bed, reclining on his pillows. His long body, from head to toe, is magnificent, and you try not to stare at his erect length, so tantalizingly close. Your look of utter devotion makes Lucifer tug at your silver chain, bringing you crawling up between his knees. “You can touch me, MC.” He says.

You hesitate, the sudden freedom of your choice leaving you unsure of what to do or how to do it. Lucifer growls, and the sound is like an order, sending waves of urgency through you. You reach out to him without thought, anxious to touch him in whatever way he’ll find most pleasing. Wrapping your fingers around his length, you bring your mouth up to his tip, running your tongue along and around it. Lucifer groans, but rests a hand lightly on your head in approval.

He’s hot and hard in your hands, and you work diligently, fervently tasting every inch of him, alternately licking and sucking while soft moans spill from his lips. You work your tongue in delicious motions that make the demon bury his fingers in your hair. You glance up to see him watching you with burning eyes. “Concentrate.” Lucifer demands, but his voice is thick, lacking its usual aloofness. Obediently, you renew your efforts, closing your eyes and focusing on nothing but the movement of your mouth on his member.

The pull of Lucifer’s hands in your hair is intoxicating. You’re delirious with the taste of him, with the soft pants he makes while you service him. Even with your eyes closed, you can feel his gaze, intent on you while you bob your head along his throbbing length. The ardor with which you attend to him is enthralling, and he longs to take you fully, to give you what you both want so badly. But not yet. Not until you’ve had your fill.

You make an effort to take as much of him down your throat as possible, eliciting a deep groan and a shudder from the demon. Hand roughly tangled in your hair, Lucifer bucks his hips, forcing himself deeper down your throat. He can’t take this much longer.

Making a quick decision, he switches your positions, and you find yourself on your back, legs in the air, knees together. Lucifer holds your ankles tightly together in one hand above both your heads, silver chain wrapped around his wrist. Breathless from the sudden change of pace, you barely have time to register what’s happening before you feel him press up against your entrance, teasing your slick folds with the tip of his hard cock. You moan as Lucifer dips into you shallowly, easily, despite the tightness of the angle. His name is on your lips like a prayer. Although your unable to say it, you want him inside you, more than anything. You _need_ him inside you. Reading the desperation on your face, Lucifer pushes himself into you slowly, giving you time to adjust, until he’s buried his length in your heat.

Lucifer grunts at the tightness of your walls, so wet and warm around him, and you moan as he begins to fuck you. He knows he has to take it easy on you, being your first time together, but it’s taking every ounce of will he has to be gentle with you. As he thrusts into you, picking up the pace, your moans grow louder. His hands are tight on your ankles, and the position allows him to fill every inch of you with his hard cock. “I want them to hear you, MC.” Lucifer groans, slamming his hips into you, plunging into your tight slit. “I want them to know how I make you feel. Don’t hold back.” Lucifer’s wish is your command. The whines and whimpers you’d unknowingly been fighting find their way into your throat, and you release them eagerly. Just hearing the sounds coming from your own mouth, so needy, so primitive, so absolutely unashamed – your restraint shatters as you fill the room with your cries.

“Lucifer! Oh, fuck!” You’re unsure if you’re allowed to speak, but your words don’t earn any punishment, so you allow them to intermingle with your cries of pleasure, the obscenity of your language complementing the animalistic noises you make as Lucifer grinds his length into you. White-hot pressure builds at your center, a drawn-out tension that threatens to overtake you. The weight of the collar on your neck, the way Lucifer – _Lucifer!_ – fucks you, the sound of your own voice echoing through the room, the feeling of him inside you, it’s… _heavenly._

“Lu–” You gasp as the demon suddenly stops his thrusts, dragging his hard length inch by inch out of your dripping slit, leaving you empty. You whine, your eyes wide at the sudden loss of him. _No, no, no. Not again._ Lucifer makes the chain between you taut, and you whimper as he pushes your legs down, folding them tight against your chest, where you clasp them to you. “MC, tell me who you prefer.” His voice is husky, the first real break in composure he’s shown tonight. He aches to be back inside you, his cock twitching against your heat. But you want this, he knows. You _need_ this. “Tell me you’re mine.” He commands, knowing neither of you can hold on much longer. Your legs quiver at the touch of him against your slit, and you struggle to gather the presence of mind to respond. “Y-you, Lucifer. I-I’m yours.” He groans softly. _There it is_. Lucifer buries his cock deep inside you, making your eyes roll. “Louder, MC.” He withdraws again slowly, making you whine. “I-I’m yours, Lucifer!”

Your voice is loud as Lucifer begins moving once again, thrusting his hips forward, hitting you deep. With his thumb, he toys at your other hole, and you clench around his finger as he inserts it shallowly. “F-fuck!” You almost scream, the unfamiliar sensation driving you to the brink.

The pressure rebuilds quickly, drawing all your attention, all your focus to the way Lucifer slides his cock in and out of you, to the prodding of his finger at your puckered hole. Just as you’re worried the intensity will consume you, Lucifer releases you with a simple command. “Cum for me.” Your mind goes numb, all light and fire, as you explode around his cock, every inch of your body alight in the white flame of your bliss. The ecstasy is unbearable and unmatchable. Your spasms carry Lucifer to his climax, and he cries out your name as he spills his seed inside you.

***

Legs buzzing with the aftermath of your debilitating orgasm, you awaken to find yourself in Lucifer’s bed, covered in a thin sheet, hands crossed on your stomach. Glancing around, you realize that Lucifer himself is nowhere to be found, but the collar is resting on the bedside table. You touch your bare neck, feeing a twinge of sadness at finding he’s already removed it while you were sleeping.

The door creaks, and Lucifer walks in, already dressed, carrying your robe, a washcloth, and towel in his arms. He must’ve been to your bedroom, you think, wincing at the thought of him rifling through your untidy dresser. Sitting on the bed beside you, Lucifer sets the items on the table next to the collar. “How are you feeling?” He asks, a note of concern in his voice. _How am I feeling_? You take stock of your body, wiggling your toes and stretching your limbs gently. You feel a soft pang between your thighs where Lucifer marked you most deeply. But on top of the bodily exhaustion you feel is a layer of pure satisfaction, a humming glow that blankets you in something not unlike happiness, even joy. You blush. There’s no way you can tell Lucifer that the first word that came to your mind was _joy_. 

“Satisfied.” You say. “Really, really, very satisfied.” He eyes you, considering your words carefully. “Honestly?” He asks you. You sit up carefully in bed, conscious of the strain so recently put on your body. “Yes,” You admit, reaching out for his hand. He takes your hand and leans in, kissing you warmly. You feel your insides jump as your body responds to him intuitively, not unlike the way you reacted to Lucifer while wearing the collar… Your eyes fall on the item now resting on the bedside table. “I removed it while you were resting.” Lucifer says, following your glance. “I hope that’s okay.” You nod, trying to convince yourself that it was silly to miss it.

“You can wear it whenever you’d like.” Lucifer states, smiling. “But it’s my turn to be honest with you, MC.” You turn to look at him, a flash of concern lighting your eyes. He squeezes your hand gently. “The collar is magic, as I said. But I misled you as to its actual powers.” Confused, you wait for him to continue. “While it’s true that only you can put it on, and only I can take it off, the collar itself does nothing.” He lets his words sink in, stroking a bruised bite mark on your wrist lightly with his thumb. “You mean…?” So, he’d found a way for you to be completely honest with him. Another trick, but maybe a necessary one, you think. You sit up on your knees and throw your arms around him, kissing his neck. “I promise I’ll be honest with you, Lucifer.”

He embraces you gently, enjoying the softness of your body. You smile into his neck. “But you should know, Lucifer,” You drop your voice to a whisper and tease him with a playful nibble to his ear. “I want _so_ , _so many_ things.”

***

D.D.D.

**The Demon Brothers (7)**

Mammon: Did you hear the commotion comin’ from Lucifer’s room last night?? I could hardly sleep!! Kept me up for ages!!

Beel: I hope they remembered to keep some snacks on hand.

Levi: Ahahahaha OMG Beel

Levi: You right tho

Asmo: I for one didn’t know our little MC knew so many bad words! **😳**

Satan: I don’t think MC knew, either.

Mammon: Wait… that was MC!!?? 

Mammon: 

Belphie: Hey Mammon, I bet we can find you some kind of collar

Mammon: Eh?? Some kind of what now?

Belphie: You know, so MC can boss you around like you’re dying for her to do

Asmo: Oooo I think I have something perfect~! Wait right there.

Mammon: What are ya talkin’ about??

Satan: Belphie thinks Lucifer used the collar with MC last night.

Mammon: WHAT?!?!

Belphie: 

Beel: Lucifer can use it on whoever he likes, Mammon.

Satan: Yeah, try not to be jealous. 

Levi: Pfff, like that’s even possible lol

Asmo: You’re one to talk, Levi.

Belphie: Mammon where’d you go, we have to go pick you out a collar

Satan: Mammon?

Beel: Maybe he went to the kitchen. I’ll go check. 

Levi: LOLOLOL I wish I could see his face right now

Lucifer: That’s enough, all of you.

Lucifer: Mammon, there’s no need for jealousy. I think MC will be very open to sharing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer surprises you with an unusual gift, forcing you and Mammon to explore a different side to your relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't read the first chapter, Lucifer owns a collar that can only be put on by the wearer and only removed by whoever holds the leash. In this chapter, it functions to obtain nonverbal consent. 
> 
> Most follow-up chapters will follow the previous chapter in theme or interpersonal dynamics, but can read as a one-shot. Check updated tags, please! (Although I'm still bad at them) <3

You exit the classroom into the crowded hall and hike your bookbag up on your shoulder. Pulling out your D.D.D. and stepping to the side of the steady stream of students, you wait for Mammon, who should be here any minute to walk you to lunch. It’s sweet, you think, that he still insists on it. You know your way around at this point, and most of the other demons know better than to bother you by now. Yet, like your ever-complaining, but somehow comforting shadow, Mammon chaperones you around RAD daily.

Tucking yourself against the wall and out of the way of the other students, you decide to check your messages. A notification from Karasu tells you that you have a new chat – it’s from Lucifer. The sounds of shuffling feet, rustling books, and friendly voices fade to a dull murmur as you hesitate with your finger hovering over the notification. Your relationship with Lucifer has become a series of very enlightening, _very_ satisfying evening visits. Thanks to the steady rhythm of regular intimacy, Lucifer’s attitude towards you outside the bedroom has mellowed, too, reflecting a growing fondness you’ve found for each other. Still, it’s not like you’re a _couple_ , exactly, and he isn’t the type to send sentimental messages. This, along with the fact that it’s unusual for Lucifer to message in the middle of the day, gives you pause. You eye the notification with some misgiving as you tap the screen to open the chat window.

11:32am

 _I’d like to see you tonight_.

Your heart beats faster as you read the simple sentence again; you know what it means. As you do, ellipses appear, indicating that the demon is typing another message.

_If you have plans, please change them._

_No plans... I can’t wait._

You hit send, but a nagging uncertainty makes you frown. It just isn’t like Lucifer to message at a time when he’s usually busy with his many responsibilities. Your fingers move quickly over the screen as you type a follow-up question.

_Is everything okay?_

_Everything’s fine._

_Mammon isn’t able to escort you to lunch today, so I’ve asked Satan to check in on you._

You look at your screen, puzzled. Mammon seemed fine at breakfast this morning, and he’d walked you to the door of your first class only a couple hours ago. _What could have happened since then_?

“Hello, MC.”

You look up to see Satan at your side. “Oh! Hi, Satan.” You slip your D.D.D. back into your pocket, careful to turn the screen away from him. “Thanks for taking the time to check on me. Lucifer just, uh, messaged me that you’d be here.” Your cheeks warm to a delicate pink, making the blonde demon smile.

“Of course. Are you ready?”

You nod, and Satan holds out his hand to take your bookbag. “Thanks.” You slide your bookbag from your shoulder, handing it over. “Satan, do you know if everything’s alright with Mammon?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Satan says lightly as the two of you begin making your way through the throngs of students to find something to eat.

You and Satan pick up a quick lunch of peanut butter and newt-jelly sandwiches. Neither of you are particularly talkative, and you’re too distracted to make much of an effort at conversation. Instead, you eat quietly, silently anticipating the evening ahead of you. You can’t help but squirm a bit, replaying Lucifer’s message in your mind: _I’d like to see you tonight_. Why the urgency? _What does he have planned?_ You daydream about the endless pleasurable possibilities for your visit, feeling the heat blooming in your cheeks; this day is going to be hell to get through. Whatever’s going on with Lucifer – and Mammon, for that matter – will just have to wait until tonight.

***

You knock on Lucifer’s door to announce your presence. He’d followed up his text earlier in the day to tell you to wear something nice. For your evenings with Lucifer, this typically meant something thin and lacy. Tonight, you’ve decided to shake things up, just a bit, by wearing something special. After all, this might not be a normal evening. You stand in front of his door in black lingerie, a new piece that is less lace and more satin. The tight fabric hugs your curves deliciously, and you’re anxious for him to see you in it, you have to admit. Of course, Lucifer doesn’t care all that much what you wear, as long as you’re wearing it for him.

Wrapped in your robe, you wait for Lucifer to come to the door, wondering why it’s taking him so long to respond to your knock. It isn’t like him to keep you – or anyone else – waiting. His punctuality is unparalleled. Not to mention, you’ve been fantasizing about tonight since this morning, which had made sitting through the rest of your classes uncomfortable, to say the least. Just the prospect of another long night with Lucifer is enough to make your knees weak, and patience is not your strong suit. If waiting is tonight’s theme, you’re not sure how you’re going to make it through, you worry, rubbing your thighs together absentmindedly. _Dammit, Lucifer._

When Lucifer finally answers to door, he’s not as put-together as usual. There’s nothing alarming about his appearance, _per se_ , just little things: the way his hair seems out of place, as though he’s been running his fingers through it, and his sleeves, unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. He isn’t wearing his jacket, but that’s not unusual. You can’t quite put your finger on… _His gloves–they’re missing!_ Taken aback, you forget to greet him, distracted by his unpolished appearance.

Lucifer leans down to give you a soft kiss, his lips caressing yours only briefly, but it’s enough to make your blood rush. There’s something enticing about Lucifer slightly disheveled, and it makes your heart beat faster. “Come in.” The demon says. He smiles, but there’s heat in his dark eyes, a smoldering mix of excitement and self-satisfaction. “I have a present for you.”

Lucifer takes your hand, guiding you into his bedroom. “What is it?” You ask, following behind him, a little breathless from his kiss. You’re surprised, but also pleased. Gifts from Lucifer are not something to take lightly, and you’re curious to see what he’s apparently been anxious to show you. His red eyes meet yours as Lucifer turns to look at you over his shoulder. “See for yourself.”

You’ve been watching him so closely, still working out the mystery of his unkempt hair, that you haven’t even noticed that the of two aren’t alone in the room. You drop Lucifer’s hand in quiet shock: Mammon is kneeling on the floor, naked, a gag around his mouth, his arms tied tightly behind his back with a red silk cord. His eyes widen in surprise when he sees you, his white lashes framing what you interpret as a look of pure panic.

If your heart was beating quickly before, it’s now stopped completely. “Lucifer!” It’s a sigh of surprise, almost a reprimand, as you try to process what’s happening. _This_ is where Mammon’s been? _Has he been here all day?! No, of course not_ , you reassure yourself. This is just for presentation, for dramatic effect… it must be. _Well, it worked_. You admit with a swallow, feeling the sudden sweatiness of your palms.

“Do you like it?” Lucifer purrs at your side, resting his hand on the small of your back. The weight of his touch comforts you, and you’re able to collect yourself enough to think a little more clearly. Your eyes look over the demon kneeling in front of you, postured in quiet submission, the crimson cord bright against the skin of his wrists, his legs tucked beneath him, his bare chest rising and falling as you appraise him. The flutter of excitement in your stomach tells you that you do like it, maybe a _lot_.

“I-” Your voice is quiet, and you clear your throat before trying again. “I don’t understand.” You finally whisper, wrapping your robe more closely to you. But you think you do, and that worries you.

“Hmm,” Lucifer says, moving his hand in slow circles on your back to ease your tension. He’ll spell it out for you, then. “Mammon needs to be punished.” His words, spoken so matter-of-factly, make your ears burn. “And you’re going to help me carry out the task.” Mammon still sits quietly, but his fingers twitch ever so slightly in his binds.

Lucifer brings his mouth to your ear. “You should see what it’s like,” Lucifer murmurs. “To have him begging, whining, groveling at your commands. To have that power over him. To make him yours so… completely.” His lips brush your skin, and you feel a familiar shiver travel down your spine. You don’t know if he’s thinking about you or about Mammon as he speaks, and truthfully, Lucifer himself doesn’t know, so full is his mind of images of both of you on your knees, wearing his collar, fully submitting to him. The two of you are so different: Mammon, an absolute glutton for punishment, for the crack of his whip, while you play the part of a devoted, worshipful servant, longing to be had by him in every way. Both of you, so happy to be _owned_ by the Avatar of Pride. But, tonight is not for him, Lucifer reminds himself, pulling back to meet your eyes. Tonight’s a gift for the one he loves. “Well?”

“I-I don’t know if I can.” You stutter, looking bashfully back to Mammon’s nakedness. He looks so helpless there, so vulnerable.

Lucifer considers you, a curve to his lips. “No? If you’re worried about gaining his consent, the collar will confirm that for you. As for your own performance, I know you are capable of carrying out his punishment.” He pauses, turning back to the demon he’s subdued for you with a knowing look. “Despite this, I assure you—he will enjoy it.” Mammon looks down at the ground, avoiding your gaze, his white locks covering his eyes.

You swallow. What had it been this time? Too many gambling debts? Stealing a limited edition Ruri-chan figurine from Levi? Selling photographs of Lucifer in the bath? No, it must be something more serious. “Wh-What did he do?” You ask, your voice hushed.

“What this scumbag did is not important.” Lucifer says bluntly, leaving your side to approach Mammon. Bending down on one knee, Lucifer takes the other demon’s chin in his hand, tilting his face up until his brother meets his cool stare. “I take it you two haven’t explored this aspect of your… relationship?”

A look of desperation flashes in Mammon’s eyes – a pleading with Lucifer to stop this before there’s no going back. The Great Mammon, begging his older brother to spare him this shame; it stirs the deepest parts of Lucifer’s feeling. He knows that Mammon won’t be able to refuse you, masochist that he is. The truth is that Mammon’s real punishment lies in this forced honesty, in exposing the desires he never meant to show you, his favorite human, someone too pure, too _special_ for Mammon to soil with his baser needs.

You stumble at Lucifer’s question. “We—no, this is not—not normally something-“

“Good.” Lucifer’s voice drips with self-satisfaction as he enjoys Mammon’s look of supplication. When he stands, Mammon closes his eyes in defeat. “You can untie him now.”

You hurry down to Mammon’s side, loosening his bonds quickly, happy to do anything that might decrease his discomfort. “Leave the gag for now.” Lucifer adds like an afterthought. It wouldn’t do to have Mammon humiliate himself with his begging before the evening’s even begun.

You try to hold Mammon’s hands when they become free, but he withdraws from your touch, dropping his hands in his lap, covering his nakedness. He refuses to look at you, afraid he might reveal the yearning he feels, the excitement palpable on every inch of his skin. _Damn that ass Lucifer!_ His no-good, always-knows-best, sadist of a brother. Mammon’s heart beat wildly when he first saw you enter the room – _Dressed like that!_ – and it hasn’t stopped, still pounding mercilessly in his chest.

Mammon is beginning to feel lightheaded when Lucifer calls you back to him, handing you the red leather collar decorated with Midnight stones. _Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!_ Mammon can feel himself getting hard already at just the thought of being collared by you. _His_ human. His perfect, beautiful, precious human. He’s wanted this for so long, so much longer than maybe he even knows. Mammon closes his eyes, straining to get ahold of himself. It’s bad enough that this is happening; he can’t let you see how eager he is for it.

Back at Lucifer’s side, you eye the collar in your hands strangely. Your impulse is to wear it, as you have many times since that first night with Lucifer. The thought of putting it around Mammon’s neck makes you oddly jealous, you realize, hesitating with the bit of magical leather in your hands.

“If you give him the collar, he _will_ put it on. He knows how it works.” Lucifer assures you.

As usual, Lucifer’s insight into your thought process is almost uncanny. You _do_ want this. You want to see what it’s like to be in control, to make Mammon yours in this new, exhilarating, powerful way. Lucifer has given this opportunity to you because he knows this. But your concern is about Mammon. Punishment or not, you can’t proceed without knowing this is what Mammon wants, too. Offering him the accessory is the only way to know for sure.

You approach the bound demon almost timidly, picking at the collar in your hands. Bending down to his level, you try to meet Mammon’s eyes, but they’re squeezed tightly shut. You can see his shoulders quivering slightly with each breath, every muscle taut, as he kneels before you. You’ve never seen Mammon like this, and you can’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Mammon, look at me.” Your voice comes out more sharply than you intend in your nervousness, and the demon’s eyes snap open obediently. He looks at you entreatingly, and – you think – hopefully. And he does hope, he hopes so _desperately._ If you offer him the collar, it means you accept this part of him. More importantly, if you offer him the collar, it means you want him to be yours. If you reject him… Mammon can’t even think about what he’d feel, then.

Reaching out to touch Mammon’s face, you stroke his cheek gently, grazing your fingers past the fabric of the gag. His eyelids flutter at your touch, but he continues to meet your gaze obediently, trustingly. You and Mammon have developed an understanding and even a relationship of sorts, as he’s finally begun to open up to you. This won’t be the first time you’ve been intimate, but the way your heart’s pounding, it might as well be. _And maybe it is_ , you think to yourself, _a different kind of first_.

“Hold out your hands.” You tell him quietly. Mammon does as he’s told, eyes never leaving your face. You place the crimson collar into his open palms, and his fingers move as if to clutch it tightly, but he allows it to simply rest there. You retain your hold on the end of the silver chain. “Mammon,” You whisper only to him. “Would you like to put it on? Would you like to… to be mine?” Your cheeks redden, and you find yourself holding your breath while you search his blue eyes, waiting for his reply. _What if he refuses? What if Lucifer’s wrong?_ Your heart thumps heavily in your chest. It’s only in this moment that you realize how badly you truly want this.

Holding your gaze, Mammon takes the collar and fastens it at the back of his neck, returning his hands to his lap. The collar rests there tantalizingly, promisingly, and you feel your breath catch in your throat as you look at him, this powerful demon, this demon who loves you, as best he can. Can he tell how nervous you are? About what this means for both of you? You reach out to touch the collar around Mammon’s neck, and his eyes close. When he opens them again, you see a new light there. He’s… happy. Utterly, perfectly, deliriously happy.

You slowly rise to your feet, feeling your own confidence grow now that Mammon’s accepted your offer. “Stand up, Mammon.” Your voice is steadier than you expected it to be. The demon stands quickly, surprisingly graceful, and you’re reminded once again of how physically capable these supernatural beings are. You look him over appreciatively. “Move your hands.” You order, and Mammon does, exposing himself and dropping his arms at his sides. You reward him with a smile. “Much better.”

Mammon watches your eyes rake over his body. You’ve seen him naked more than a few times, but you don’t usually look at him like this, so directly. Like you _own_ him. The scrutiny of your gaze flusters him in the best way. You tug lightly on the chain in your hand, bringing Mammon a couple steps closer, until his body is nearly flush with yours. He’s forced to look down at you to keep his eyes on your upturned face. At this moment, he’s grateful for the gag that keeps him from spouting some unforgivable nonsense about how beautiful your eyes are, or how fucking gorgeous you are in that outfit. Instead, he stands mercifully silently, looking down into the deep pools of your eyes. Awaiting your next command, Mammon wills himself to leave his arms obediently at his sides, fighting the urge to pull you to him.

It’s you who touches him instead, your excitement giving you the confidence you need to step into your new role, and you look up at him with demanding eyes. With one hand, you trace the _v_ shape between Mammon’s hips, dancing your fingers beneath his navel. Mammon’s breath moves faster through his nose as you run your hand slowly up his toned chest. You’ve always loved his body, and the thought of owning it in this new way is making you giddy with anticipation. Your fingers reach the collar, caressing the leather where it encircles his neck. Mammon’s sweating from nervousness and excitement all at once – you can see it.

Lucifer’s voice makes you jump. “Will you be needing any equipment?”

Mammon waits, silent and still, as the Avatar of Pride leads you back to the table where he’s already laid out a selection of items for you choose from. You can’t help but wonder what Asmo would say, or has said, about Lucifer’s arsenal. The eldest demon watches you, genuinely curious to see what you’ll select, if anything. You’ve been on the receiving end of most of his instruments at this point, and you have your own favorites, but what will you use on Mammon?

You run your hands across the carefully curated selection thoughtfully, considering the pros and cons of each piece. This is your first test, and you don’t want to disappoint either of the demons waiting for you. Your hand brushes across the handle of the whip – it _is_ the obvious choice. _But it isn’t right the right one,_ you think. This is Lucifer’s whip, and any attempt to wield it would only result in a poor imitation. No, the real challenge is to choose something that asserts your own taste. You run your fingers through the strips of leather on the flog, feeling their supple strength in your hand. Maybe. You consider the blindfold, as well, but it would be a pity to hide Mammon’s beautiful blue eyes, and you want to see every emotion, every sensation, that passes through them. Finally, you pick up the bed restraints. Not an adventurous choice, but an effective one, you think. You glance back at Mammon. And you’ll leave the gag.

Familiar as you are with the mechanics of the bed restraints, securing Mammon takes little effort, thanks to his compliance. You step back to survey your work: Mammon’s splayed in the center of Lucifer’s bed, his arms and legs held tightly in place at each corner by the restraints you’ve just finished fastening. He’s already aroused; securing him had required several commands. You stand at the foot of the bed, where you’d secured his ankles, standing a little uncertainly, unsure where to begin.

Lucifer’s voice draws your attention. “I can provide some guidance, if you like.”

“Guidance?” Your voice is light, _too_ light, betraying both your interest and your uncertainty. You’re torn between wanting to retain control and the idea of Lucifer whispering things in your ear, telling you exactly where and how to touch. You turn towards the demon, who stands at a small distance near the couch across from his bed, arms crossed. Lucifer chuckles. “Advice, then.” He beckons you closer, and Mammon watches you mutely as you walk over to Lucifer.

“Do you see how his fingers twitch?” Lucifer asks under his breath when you’ve reached his side. You look back towards Mammon, noting the way he’s flexing his hands, fidgeting, strapped down at his wrists. “Not being able to touch you while you touch him…” Lucifer continues, watching you watch Mammon as he speaks. “Well, it makes him so _hard_.” And you always know where and how to touch, Lucifer thinks to himself.

Your cheeks flush instantly at Lucifer’s uncharacteristic choice in language, and you swallow thickly as you lean against the demon. _Damn him._ You’re so worked up from a full day of fantasizing and the thrill of Lucifer’s unexpected gift that your knees are already feeling week. At this rate, punishing Mammon will likely be a form of self-torture.

Lucifer’s eyes are on your bottom lip, which you’ve tucked between your teeth. He can tell you’re aching just from his words, which he chose so carefully for you. Your hand brushes against his thigh as you support yourself, thinking about the advice he gave. Lucifer recognizes the red in your cheeks as you turn your face up to look at him hungrily, and the first-born knows you aren’t really thinking about Mammon anymore. Longingly, almost unthinkingly, you slip your hand across the taught fabric of Lucifer’s neat dress pants until you’re met with his growing arousal. Lucifer tenses at the attention, at the way his cock suddenly twitches at your touch. Your eyes widen, and you feel a groan building in your throat. _Maybe he likes to watch_ , you think, daring to run your hand along what you can feel of his length. “Don’t get distracted.” Lucifer chastises you softly, but the hand that reaches out to still your wrist is unnecessarily rough.

“Y-yes, Lucifer.” You sigh. “It’s just that I-I was thinking about you all day, a-and…” Lucifer raises your chin to give you a deep kiss. He didn’t think it would be so hard to convince you to play the role he’d designed for you. But then again, Lucifer often finds that you need a little extra encouragement to confess your desires. When he pulls back from the kiss, his eyes are dark. “You _want_ to do this. You’re going to do this. For me.” Lucifer’s red eyes burn knowingly, and you struggle to keep your hands to yourself even while he maintains a grip on your wrist. “I only have one rule.” Lucifer says firmly. “Don’t let him have you. Not tonight.”

You blush, confused. You’ve submitted to Lucifer so completely, so many times. Surely the idea of sharing you doesn’t make him jealous. You take a deep breath none-the-less, forcing your legs to work under you again. “I understand.” If only Lucifer hadn’t messaged you so early in the day, if only you haven’t been dying for his touch ever since, then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to walk away from him.

But you do, heading over to the bed where Mammon awaits. Lucifer settles himself onto the couch, where he’ll be able to monitor your work and ensure the punishment is sufficient. You look back at him once more before turning your attention entirely to Mammon. He looks so calm, a stark contrast to your own rushing pulse. But it is you, and you alone, who decides what happens tonight, with only one restriction. Mammon may be in Lucifer’s collar, but Lucifer has handed the reins over to you. You can do this.

You approach Mammon’s splayed form, gingerly climbing onto the bed beside him, feeling the cushiony mattress dip to accommodate your knees. He’s so open to you, so ready for whatever you have in store for him. His blue eyes focus on your face, already flushed with excitement, and he nods at you, as if to say _Hurry up, human! Make me yours_. You touch Mammon’s cheek, caressing his warm skin as you survey him from head to toe. Your gentle fingers send shivers down his spine, and he tenses when your hand dips down his neck and comes to rest in the center of his chest, over his heart. His body is like an offering, and it’s one you can’t refuse.

You lean down, kissing Mammon just below his ear while your hand explores lower, trailing down his stomach. “I love you.” Your whispered confession makes Mammon’s eyes go wide, though you can’t see it. His breathing is rapid, matching your own hurried heartbeat. “But I have to punish you, Mammon.” You say, suddenly wrapping your fingers around his fully erect member. “Until you show me how good you can be.”

***

Mammon groans, looking down at your face smiling up at him between your teasing kisses, his cock twitching against your hand. You’ve been edging him for the last half-hour, expertly running your lubricated palms along his along his stiff length while murmuring encouragement that made his ears burn in pleased embarrassment. This is not the punishment he had expected when he found himself tied up in Lucifer’s room, but _fuck_ if it isn’t almost as unbearable. Mammon whines behind his gag and his hips buck as you slip your hand off his sensitive tip, his shaky breathing betraying how close he is to losing control.

“Shhh.” You tsk at the demon, your fingertips sending little shocks of electricity through every fiber of Mammon’s being as you run a thumb over the head of his cock, making him moan. You’ve become all but unaware of your audience as you watch Mammon squirm, enthralled by the exquisite way his muscles tense in response to your movements, by the way his toes start to curl when you bring him too close to the edge before backing off. He’s yours, and he _loves it_. _You_ love it. Your heartrate matches his, beat for beat, your breath quick between your own lips as you watch him begin to break under your attention.

“Mmm, Mammon.” You meet his eyes, your own clouded with lust, as you swipe a finger along the underside of his length. “Do you like when I touch you like this? Do you like being mine?” Mammon shivers in his binds, nodding at you with wide, honest eyes as his hips lift when you once again reach his sensitive tip, dripping with his precum. _Fuck, human, can’t ya tell I do?_ The sensation is driving Mammon crazy, and he moans brokenly behind his gag, thighs shaking with the effort of not cumming.

Mercifully, you release him after several more agonizing minutes, and Mammon takes shaky breaths, bracing himself for your next move. Sitting back between his legs, you brush your hair from your forehead and give both of you a moment to rest. Gently, you run your hands up and down Mammon’s legs in soft, reassuring motions.

For Lucifer, watching you work Mammon over so masterfully is like seeing his own student pass an exam with flying colors. Not that he’d expected you to fail, but he hadn’t quite anticipated how thoroughly you’d punish Mammon. Lucifer relaxes back into the couch as the two of you take a few minutes’ break. As he watches you touch Mammon sweetly, encouragingly, a strange, half-formed thought passes through Lucifer’s mind. What would it be like to be the one receiving your punishment? To experience your roles reversed, to let you guide him— The thought is gone before Lucifer can reflect on it, your movements on the bed understandably distracting him.

Bending your knees, you hook your fingers around the band of your panties. Slowly, you begin removing the black, satiny bit of fabric. Mammon watches you move your panties down your legs one inch at a time. He swallows thickly behind his gag, eyes glued to your half-naked body. He didn’t think anything could be sexier than what you were wearing, but he was _very_ wrong. Slipping them off your feet, you hold the pair of satin panties in your hand, realizing with a flush how damp they already are.

Returning to Mammon, you give him a soft kiss on his thigh as you wrap the fabric around his cock. Mammon closes his eyes, hands held down by his binds clutching at air as the silky, damp fabric brushes against his aching member. The feeling of your fingers encircling his girth is muted by their silky slip along his length. “Are you going to be good for me?” You ask, starting to lightly stroke him through your panties. Mammon trembles with a groan, nodding desperately. You look at him lying there, outstretched, taut from head to toe. He’s so perfect, so obedient, and so, _so_ hard. “Should I let you cum?” You ask, giving him a quick pump with your fist. Mammon whimpers in response. _Fuck, yes!_ Mammon thinks, closing his eyes to force the building pressure back down in case he finishes before you give him permission. _Please, please, please, dammit!_ You can’t hear his thoughts, but the expression on his face is clear enough.

“Hm.” You climb onto Mammon’s torso, finding the chain of the collar and wrapping it in one fist. Your heart jumps as Mammon responds to your action with a needy moan. “Not just yet, I think.” You whisper, giving one of Mammon’s nipples a pinch, prompting a startled jerk from the demon. Your bare heat brushes against his stomach as you straddle him, and Mammon can feel how wet you are there. To think that he pleases you like this! That you’re getting off on this, too... You, the only one who ever shows him any kindness, being such a _tease_ , so heartlessly _cruel_ , making him suffer with every agonizingly pleasurable touch, and actually _enjoying_ it! _Dammit, human! How can ya do this to me?_

You reach back to continue stroking Mammon’s hot, hard length with your panties, making the demon whimper. Up this close, you now see that there are tears at the corners of his eyes, caught in his light lashes as he trembles at your touch. As you pump him slowly, Mammon’s head is bent back with the effort of holding in his whines, pulling the chain taught between you. With the next full stroke of your hand tight over his cock, Mammon moans deeply behind his gag, a primal, guttural sound, as his body strains beneath you.

“You aren’t going to cum, are you?” Your voice is maliciously soft, despite the inner excitement you feel. You’re growing impatient, yourself, your body humming with the ache of your own need as you concentrate on administering Mammon’s punishment. You’ll need attention, and soon. You tug at the chain attached to Mammon’s collar, trying to prompt a response to your question. Mammon shakes his head – _No, human, I won’t, not until ya let me!_ – but his blue eyes are unfocused as he blinks up at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to maintain control; he’s getting too close.

“Mammon? Look at me.” You order, unsatisfied. The reprimanding sound of your voice is bad enough, Mammon thinks. If he looks at you now, if he sees how you’re frowning at him… Mammon whimpers, closing his eyes tightly as you resume pumping him. _Fuck, human, I can’t! I can’t look at ya! Don’t make me!_

“Mammon?” You ask like a warning. The demon’s breathing is labored, hindered by the gag, as he refuses to open his eyes. You feel a heat bubble up in you, an absolute _need_ to have him meet your eyes. You stop stroking and lean up over him. “I said, _look at me_.” As if of its own will, your hand raises and slaps Mammon once, straight across his pretty face, shocking both of you. Your blow is light, little more than a pat, but the sound of skin hitting skin echoes in the room for a fraction of a second, and then your world is suddenly in motion.

Mammon’s body undulates beneath you, his hands clenched into fists as he fights the restraints. His voice is muffled by the gag, but his cries are loud as he fights the transition tearing through his body. Unable to stop the transformation, Mammon shudders violently as he takes on his demon form, horns sprouting sharply from his white head, wings unfolding beneath his back, throwing you off balance. You cry out, catching yourself on his chest as his body rocks beneath you like an earthquake. You hold on for dear life until his transformation is complete, and the rocking ceases.

As his breathing begins to steady, you lift your head to stare at Mammon, whose body is still trembling. You’re shocked. You can’t remember ever seeing Mammon transform in front of you like this, by losing control. As far as you know, spur-of-the-moment transformations are _not_ a good thing; when the other brothers transform, it’s usually triggered by their rage. You turn to look at Lucifer for the first time, wide-eyed – this is unexpected, and you’re not really sure if the restraints will still hold him, or if you’re safe.

The look on your face almost makes Lucifer laugh, but he restrains himself. He’s surprised you don’t take Mammon’s unwilful transformation as a sign that you must be doing something very right. Which, of course, it is. “The restraints will hold.” Lucifer says, guessing your worry. You give him a half-frown, unconvinced, as Mammon turns to look at Lucifer. “They’ll hold.” Lucifer says again, but his eyes pass over you to Mammon’s, and a look of relief washes over the younger demon’s face, the tips of his wings fluttering slightly as he relaxes.

Your heart is beating rapidly, adrenaline pumping, as you meet Mammon’s eyes hesitantly. He stares back at you, his eyes soft, his cheeks flushed. With a gentle hand, you inspect his face closely; there’s no mark from your slap. Nothing at all, in fact, to indicate that Mammon is upset or hurt – aside from his demon form. Mammon feels your concern, not for yourself, but for him. His heart skips a beat as your fingers travel his cheek; he’s never adored you like he does in this moment, and he’s never wanted you more.

Convinced that that the demon is uninjured, and trusting Lucifer that you are, in fact, safe, you trail your fingers down Mammon’s jaw until you can grip his chin lightly with your thumb and forefinger. “Oh, Mammon.” You whisper. “I’m sorry.” Mammon’s pupils dilate as your lips curve into a coy smile. “But I can’t let you get away with losing control like that.”

You lift yourself off his torso, crawling over his outstretched arms to kneel around Mammon’s face, feet tucked over his biceps. Your thighs are almost touching his cheeks, your wet heat inches from his gagged mouth. You run your fingers through Mammon’s hair, just the way he likes, drawing a quiet moan from him. Your fingers hesitate around his horns, caressing experimentally. “Mammon,” You murmur as his wings flutter. “Do you want to apologize for your behavior?” Mammon’s body flexes under you as he nods quickly. You smile down at him. “I’ll let you. But only if you promise to be good and not speak.” Mammon nods more vigorously, assuring you of his obedience.

Reaching behind his head, you undo the gag, removing it carefully, and Mammon exhales heavily, his breath tickling your thighs as he flexes his jaw to relax it. You allow him to draw several deep breaths before continuing. When he seems ready, you hold his eyes with a commanding stare. “Show me what a good boy you can be.” You whisper, lowering yourself onto Mammon’s parted lips.

You gasp in spite of yourself at the first direct stimulation you’ve had all evening. Finally, _finally_ you’re able to indulge your own neediness, to seek some relief in the form of Mammon’s eager mouth. Teasing him has made you slick between your thighs, and Mammon licks at you greedily. You encourage him, reveling in the feeling of his warm tongue against your folds as he laps at you. You moan as he finds your pleasure point, causing you to nearly lose your balance, and you reach out for the cool wall behind the bed to steady yourself.

Lucifer watches Mammon’s hands clutch at the air, the second-born’s wings beating sporadically beneath the two of you, putting strain on the wrist and ankle restraints that hold him in place. It isn’t like Mammon to struggle, but these small acts of defiance are likely unintentional, instinctual. _Just like the whimpers she’s making_ , Lucifer thinks, watching you grind yourself against Mammon’s face, your hands flat out on the wall behind the bed as you leverage your hips over him. The erotic motions of your body are entrancing, and Lucifer can feel himself aching for you, the confines of his own clothing feeling increasingly more restrictive.

You gyrate your hips so that Mammon’s tongue sweeps the entirety of your hot slit, moaning as it finds its way inside you. _“Oh_ ,” You whisper, meeting Mammon’s bright blue eyes between your legs. “You’re doing so well, Mammon.” Your breathy praise makes Mammon dizzy as he buries his tongue in you.

As he tastes you, Mammon tries to pour all of his unspoken adoration into the act. The way you pleasure yourself on his face makes him proud, makes him ache. If he wasn’t already in his demon form, it would be impossible to contain at this point. He wishes he could pull you down by your ass onto his face, driving you crazy while he eats up your arousal, making you cum with just his mouth. He sucks at your most sensitive spot attentively, and the intensity of the sensation makes you quiver against his lips.

Your body is flushed from your chest up, your breathing ragged. You’ve never done this with Mammon before, not like this, and you’re enjoying yourself so much – too much. Your climax hits you with brute force as Mammon’s tongue finds your sweet spot. “Mammon! _Yes!”_ Your cry erupts suddenly, and you fold forward, leaning your forearms against the wall for support as you reach the height of your incapacitating pleasure. Your thighs grip Mammon’s face tightly as you whimper through your release, eyes closed tight, mouth hanging open at the incredible feeling of the demon licking through your orgasm. His soft tongue gentle, like a caress, until the last tremor passes through you. Dismounting shakily, you lean in to kiss Mammon on the mouth. Your lips are light against his slick ones. “Mammon, you’re such a good boy.” The demon looks up at your flushed face with adoration. You smile at him, at his sweet blue eyes that hold so many unspoken words.

You look up to see Lucifer eyeing you. To be honest, you’d forgotten he was there in the heat of the moment, when the rush of pleasure overtook you. “You’re awfully quiet, Lucifer.” You throw him a smirk.

“I’m just enjoying your work – though, not as thoroughly as you seem to be, I admit.” Lucifer’s smooth smile disarms you, and you blush, suddenly very aware that he’s been watching you toy with Mammon this entire time. Your pulse rushes as you think of him enjoying the show, of what he must be thinking, feeling, and _wanting_. Have you made him jealous, yet? Lucifer’s smile widens as if he can sense your introspection, but his red eyes are domineering. “Please, continue.”

The warmth of Mammon’s body by your side demands your attention. He’s been so good – and you’re ready to finally reward him. “Break time’s over, my pet.” You say softly, reaching for the gag and refastening it around Mammon’s mouth. Returning to your position between his legs, you kneel on the soft sheets, facing Mammon’s aching member. _Fuck, he’s so hard_. Truth be told, you’re dying to see what it would be like to have him like this, in his demon form. You’ve already found your release once, but it had only fanned the flame inside you. And after a day of waiting, once isn’t nearly enough.

Your hand begins to shake as you tease Mammon’s length, tracing your finger around the head of his cock, drawing a whimper from the demon. He’s throbbing, painfully and wonderfully hard for you. A moan rises in your throat as Mammon’s cock twitches under your fingertips, your core responding with a jolt of desire; you’re feeling so _empty_ without him inside you. _Why shouldn’t I reward myself, too?_ You think. It would be so easy to climb on top of him, to straddle his hips and impale yourself on his length. The thought makes you weak. You suck your breath in through your teeth, imagining the fullness of Mammon inside you. Meeting his blue eyes, you freeze, stuck in a moment of indecision; you’re pretty sure that fucking Mammon would be worth incurring Lucifer’s wrath.

Lucifer notices you slipping in your resolve, losing your control. He loves seeing you like this; it calls to a corresponding need in him, a desire to have you, to guide you to the peak of your pleasure. Lucifer’s voice is hard as iron, but it washes over you like velvet when he calls for you. “Come here. Now.”

Your eyes are fogged with desire as you struggle to process Lucifer’s order over your desperate ache to feel Mammon’s cock inside you, a breathless longing locking you in place. You’re reluctant to leave, to give up the opportunity to take the Avatar of Greed, hard and heavy, while he’s offered up to you – and in his demon form, at that. “ _Mammon…”_ His name leaves your lips in a whine as you move to position your body over his hips, and both demons realize immediately what you intend.

You hear Lucifer’s heels clipping as he approaches you from behind. He grabs you by your arm, pulling you up off the bed in a smooth, swift motion turning you to face him. “You may not be wearing the collar, but you’re still _mine_.” He growls. _And if you need to be fucked so badly_ , he thinks, _I’ll be the one to do it_.

Your head reels at being dragged so suddenly to a standing position, and you give the elder demon a look that borders on defiance. “Getting cocky, are we?” Lucifer’s eyes burn a dangerous crimson. “Are you going to insist that you weren’t about to break my rule?” His tone effectively silences any response you might manage. Meeting no resistance, Lucifer pulls you over to the couch where he’d been sitting, you too weak-kneed to challenge him. _Do I even want to resist?_ You wonder, heart beating rapidly in anticipation of whatever punishment Lucifer has in store for you. _Or is this exactly what I was hoping would happen?_

Lucifer releases your arm to take a seat on the couch. You watch as he unfastens his pants, pulling out his member, already fully erect. Your eyes stumble on the sight, any semblance of a protest dying on your lips as you stand in front of him. Lucifer’s eyes are trained on you. You’ve already removed your panties, but the rest of your outfit remains. No doubt you’d picked it out just for him, Lucifer muses. Fine, he’ll let you keep it on. You feel a familiar rush as he commands you, his voice clear and steady. “Turn around for me.”

In a half-dream, you do as you’re told, and Lucifer pulls your body back towards him with long fingers wrapped around your thighs. Guiding you with his hands, Lucifer begins lowering you onto his lap, stopping when you’re just low enough for him to enter your slick folds with the tip of his member. You’re practically dripping – maybe you’ve been exercising more self-control than he gave you credit for. He hums approvingly.

“Tell me,” Lucifer demands, looking around you to the demon tied on the bed, making sure Mammon will hear his question. “Which one of us do you prefer?” You moan as Lucifer moves his hips, teasing you with the tip of his hard length, but your eyes are drawn to Mammon, whose head is raised to watch you closely, eyes bright, sweat on his beautiful brow. All you had wanted a moment ago was to take Mammon, to make him yours. But here, in Lucifer’s lap with the head of his cock at your entrance, you know who you belong to. You know who’s been in control this whole time.

“Y-you, _Lucifer_.” His name is like an aphrodisiac, and you feel your wetness soak the tip of Lucifer’s cock as his name leaves your lips. He’s what you’ve wanted – no, needed – since you received that text so many hours ago. The day’s longing bubbles up in your chest, escaping in a desperate whine. “ _Please…_ ” You’re too needy to feel embarrassed. You need him inside you. Now. 

Lucifer is not gentle. He pulls you down hard onto his length, and you cry out, doubled over with the sudden fullness that washes over you almost like relief. Once you can support yourself on his lap, Lucifer tucks his arms under your legs to pull your slick thighs back, exposing you to Mammon’s view while he begins thrusting into your tight heat, slowly at first, and then faster, supporting your bouncing body on his lap carefully. Your whimpers fill the room as Lucifer takes you so smoothly, so easily.

Mammon watches as you bounce on his brother’s cock, your eyes barely open, mouth expressing the most desperate sounds. You look so sexy, so beautiful… Mammon’s member twitches jealously as he longs to be the one inside you. _Fuck, human! Lucifer has ya like this?!_ What’s worse is, you _like it_ ; you’re so wet that Mammon can see the sheen of your slickness coating Lucifer’s length. Just watching Lucifer bury himself in your hot slit is making Mammon giddy. You’re as needy as Mammon is, and just as desperate. You’ve both been keeping something from each other.

Lucifer releases your legs and stands, forcing you to bend forward at the waist. He grabs both of your arms, pulling them up and back towards him, grinding his hips against your ass, hitting you deeply. You lean against the pull, bending deeply to accommodate Lucifer’s vigorous thrusts as you take the full measure of his punishment. _I’m sorry!_ You want to apologize to Mammon, whose eyes are fixed on you, but all that comes out are the cries you make as Lucifer drives into you without mercy.

A desperate whine comes from the bed where Mammon lies in agony, watching Lucifer fuck you, his human, _his precious human_. _This_ is his punishment, watching the rapturous look on your face as Lucifer fucks you, as he takes the human Mammon loves and tames her with each hard stroke. The pleasure apparent on your face is translated into your every yelp and moan. He’s never seen something so painful or so perfect. It’s making his aching cock throb, bringing him to the edge.

Bent over, you struggle to stand as Lucifer fills you with his hard cock over and over. “Lucifer! Ahh, _f-f-fuck!_ ” You whimper, tears starting to form in your eyes as he hits you deeply, roughly. It’s not often that he takes you from behind, and even though he’s doing it more to torture Mammon than to please you, it’s _incredible_. “I-I’m-” You moan loudly, drowning out your own warning as your legs start to shake, barely able to hold you upright as your body tenses in pleasure.

Your moans goad Mammon on. He can’t look away, and he’s so close… _Fuck!_ Mammon whines behind his gag, his vision blurring as he reaches his limit, and he focuses in on the sounds of you, the lewd, loud sounds of Lucifer fucking you that tip him off the edge in an explosive climax.

You watch Mammon’s back arch up off the bed, wings fluttering, cock jumping as he cums with a loud groan. The sight brings you to your own blissful peak, your body buzzing at the promise of your release, and you cry out, tears in your eyes as you cum hard around Lucifer’s cock. “Uhmmph!” Lucifer grunts, caught off guard. He holds you with both arms, keeping you from collapsing, but his hands grasp at your chest clumsily, the tightness of your pleasure dragging his own ecstasy from him involuntarily. Lucifer groans your name, his legs stumbling uncoordinatedly around yours as he fights to hold you through the throbbing pleasure of his sudden climax, shuddering as he releases into you.

The two of you collapse onto the couch, breathing heavily in the aftermath, you on Lucifer’s lap. The sounds of Mammon breathing weakly float over from the bed.

“I think that’s enough punishment for one night, what do you think?” Lucifer pants, breathless. He muffles a chuckle in your hair, incredibly pleased at how you’ve somehow managed to make both himself and Mammon lose control. You turn your head to kiss Lucifer, still too breathless to speak. He lets you, tasting your mouth with his tongue until he’s rewarded by your soft moan. Pulling away, he smiles softly at you. “Always so eager.”

***

Once you remove his gag, Mammon rubs his sore jaw carefully, wincing at the tension. You kiss him all over his face, small, sweet kisses from his eyebrows to his chin to his ears. The demon looks at you dotingly, delighted by the sudden tenderness you’re showing him. “I hope ya don’t think less of your Mammon, human.” His voice is quiet, raspy, but he smiles a trusting half-smile. You kiss him softly on his lips. “Never. Not _my_ Mammon.” You echo him playfully, enjoying the simple honesty that he’s showing for a change. You’re sure that by tomorrow, he’ll be back to his cute, frustrating, flustered self. _Better enjoy this while it lasts._ You come back for another warm kiss that makes Mammon’s heart flutter.

“Why don’t you go run a bath? I’ll join you shortly.” Lucifer looks tired, but his hair has been put back in place while you’ve been attending to Mammon. You set down Mammon’s wrist, which you’ve been gently massaging. You want to stay and soothe away his exhaustion, but you’re pretty sure Lucifer’s request isn’t optional.

As you begin to remove the collar from Mammon’s neck, your hand hesitates on the fastenings. _He looks so perfect like this_ , you can’t help but think. Mammon sees your reluctance and blushes deeply. “Y-Ya know, I could wear this again some time. If ya like, I mean.” You blush in turn, but you meet his clear blue eyes. “I think I would like that a lot, Mammon.” You say earnestly, giving Mammon one last, deep kiss before removing the collar.

You return the leather to Lucifer. “Thank you.” You say simply, and you mean it. Lucifer leans forward to give you a kiss on the forehead. “You’re very welcome.” He says, and you look up in surprise to see the demon’s eyes aglow with pride. He brings you into his arms, and you sigh with contentment, nestling your face against the crook of his neck while Lucifer runs his ungloved fingers through your hair. “Now, go ahead.” Lucifer says, stepping back. You smile. He’ll hold you again later, but not in front of Mammon.

It takes only a minute to gather your things, and you wrap your robe about you as you leave. When you’re out in the hall, however, you swear quietly to yourself; you must’ve left your D.D.D. in Lucifer’s room. You turn back to the door, opening it quietly without knocking. Your hand freezes on the knob when, through the sliver of the open door, you catch a glimpse of the two of them, the Avatar of Pride and the Avatar of Greed, standing close together in the middle of Lucifer’s room. Mammon’s half-dressed, holding what must be his shirt in his arms. Lucifer’s hand is on his brother’s cheek, and Mammon blushes crimson as the older demon speaks to him in a low murmur. You turn to leave again, embarrassed at witnessing something so private. But as you do, Lucifer bends towards Mammon, and you could swear you see his lips touch the demon’s forehead before the door closes.

You stand in the hall, blushing to think of what they hadn’t intended for you to see. Lucifer is always so cold towards Mammon; you hadn’t expected the tenderness you just saw. Towards you, yes, Lucifer can be giving, even kind, but towards _Mammon?_ This is something you’ll have to think about. As you head to the bath, you play the moment over in your mind, wondering who this night had really been a gift for, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in the drafting/revising stage for literally months, and I'm just super relieved to finally finish it. Exploring relationship dynamics is difficult, so I hope this didn't feel too out of character! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was saving Luci for last, but he was having none of it. 🙄 It’s impossible to do him justice (man has me WEAK), so I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out, but please enjoy this offering. <3  
> Emojis and characters etc. belong to Solmare.


End file.
